17 February 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-02-17 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well hello again good buddies, this is another John Peel's Music On BFBS. To start the programme this week, this is...." *The Cable cover puts John in mind of a John Mayall LP (see below). *The second hour features John in a rather giggly mood, possibly wine-induced. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Cable: 'New Set Of Bruises (CD-Down-Lift The Uptrodden)' (Infectious) *John Mayall: 'Little Girl (CD-Blues Breakers With Eric Clapton)' (Mobile Fidelity Sound Labs) :(JP: 'I used to play that to death in California on KMEN, San Bernadino, and once again when I got back to Britain on the pirate radio ship Radio London.') *Bojangles: 'Natty Dub In A Dreamland (Compilation CD-The Reggae Train: More Great Hits From The High Note Label)' (Heartbeat) *Elastica: 'Bar Bar Bar (demo) (2xCD-Elastica (tour edition))' (Geffen) *Ian Pooley: 'Chord Memory (12")' (Force Inc. Music Works) *Vice Barons: 'King Of The Wild Reverb (10"-Friends In Low Places)' (Nitro!) *Lig: 'Empty (7")' (Abstract Sounds) Apparently recommended to John by Steve Lamacq, even though he himself had no interest in playing it. *Eamon: 'Fence Jumping (split 7" with Grander)' (self-released) *Alpha & Omega: unknown (LP-Tree Of Life)' (Alpha & Omega) *Brick: 'Idiot (CD-Suomi)' (Dolores Recordings) *Eric's Trip: 'Hourly (CD-Purple Blue)' (Sub Pop) *Hertz: 'Iper Head (2x12"-Tales)' (ACV) *David Kilgour: 'Shine All Night (LP-First Steps & False Alarms)' (Ajax) *Spacehopper: 'Mars Bonding (split 7" with Secret Goldfish)' (Creeping Bent) *Third Eye Foundation: 'Next Of Kin (CD-Semtex)' (Linda's Strange Vacation) *''(news - edited out)'' *Tailgators: 'Feel Like I'm Falling (CD-Swamp's Up)' (Upstart) *Russ Garcia & His Orchestra: 'Delicado (Compilation CD-Incredibly Strange Music - Volume II)' (Asphodel) :(JP: 'I'm such an amusing chap that when Strange Fruit records, with whom I used to pick the tracks (never got any money out of it, I hasten to add, all those John Peel Session things, nothing to do with me financially at all), but they let me pick, me and my son William actually, picked the tracks for a Sub Pop compilation, and I was going to call it something enormously droll, like the Sub Pop Strange Fruit Greatest Hits LP Volume Three, just so people could try and collect One and Two. Ha ha ha, didn't exist, ha ha, what a waggish guy. Ha ha ha ha ha!') *Secret Goldfish: 'Venus Bonding (split 7" with Spacehopper)' (Creeping Bent) *Voodoo Rangers: 'Pig In A Pen' (Discover) *Phaze 2 Phaze: 'Phaze 2 (12"-Inner Space)' (Poosh) *Calvin Party: 'Pomo Gothic (CD-Lies, Lies And Government)' (Probe Plus) *Joyrider: 'Vegetable Animal Mineral (7")' (Paradox) *Rachel's: 'Egon & Gertie (CD-Music For Egon Schiele)' (Quarterstick) *DJ E-Rick & Tactic: 'Boomshakalaka (12"-The Evil Forces EP)' (Screwdriver) *Fall: 'In The Park (LP-The Legendary Chaos Tape)' (Scout Releases) *Lizard Music: 'Routine (7")' (Domination) *Eliza Carthy: 'Cold, Wet & Rainy Night / The Grand Hornpipe (CD-Heat Light & Sound)' (Topic) *Charles McCullough & the Silks: 'My Girl (Compilation CD-Dootone Doo-Wop, Vol. 1)' (Ace) *Teen Angels: 'Go Away (LP-Daddy)' (Sub Pop) *Angel: 'In The Realms Of The Groove (12"-Sketchin' Flavas)' (Save The Vinyl) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-02-17 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:10 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category: BFBS Category:Available online Category: Carsten Tapes